joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostly Nightmare
Summary Ghostly Nightmare is a Feepypasta character made by DerpyLulu. He's a eldritch spirit, as it's eldritch species. As it said that demonic spirits are kind of eldritch creatures who created scary messages in plots to mind tricking people. His origins is not known who write it by just idea to do. Though Ghostly Nightmare wants to be more exciting, so he can create portal with his Dimensional Triangle Stone, and snuck out of his dimension to the Feepypasta universe, then there's where he met 66 and Vengeance Mountina, and joined the deadly cult. He now has worked with his new friends to plan for absorb people's body. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 5-B, possibly 4-C | Low 2-C Name: Ghostly Nightmare Age: At least 365 Years Old Gender: Male Origin: Feepypasta Classification: Eldritch Spirit, The one part of Demonic Ghost, The Nightmare Knight, The Embodiment of Fear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spirit and Eldritch Physiology, Evil Embodiment Fear Embodiment, Fear Empowerment (Was empower to be more fear.), Nightmare Embodiment, Nightmare Empowerment, Longevity (Has living at least 365 years old.), Enhanced Swordmanship, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Killing Instinct, Intangibility and Invisibility, Fear Manipulation, Fear Inducement (Able to induce people to be scared of him.), Soul Manipulation (Stole someone' souls.), Soul Absorption (Can absorb souls from people.), Duplication (Can created clones of himself.), Non-Corporeal, Dimensional Travel (Via Dimensional Triangle Stone.), Darkness Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Death Manipulation (Via Deadly Glare.), Insanity Inducement, Plot Manipulation (Can created scary messages and send to people that'll making people mind tricking.), Mind Manipulation (Via Curses.) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Immortality (Types 8; Reliant on the concepts of fear and nightmare remains.), Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (Stole all of people's souls.), Reality Warping (Can warp nightmare to reality.), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Insanity Inducement Attack Potency: Town Level (Able to wipe out entire towns off on the map.) | At least Planet Level (Comparable to Blood Note.), possibly Star Level (Capable of caused an explosion that expanded beyond stars.) | Universal+ Level (Touched the cosmic universe to receive access to his cosmetic.) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can dodged lightning bolts.) | MFTL+ (Comparable to Blood Note.) | Immeasurable via Cosmetic (Become one with the space-time continuum.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class Z (Hold a dead planet.) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Planetary, possibly Stellar | Unknown Durability: Town Level (Survived the destruction of entire villages.) | At least Planet Level, possibly Star Level (Survived the explosion that expanded beyond stars.) | Universal+ Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range via Sword, ten of meters via Telekinesis, Universal+ via Dimensional Triangle Force | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Nightmare Sword, Spirit Eye, Spooky Manes, and Dimensional Triangle Stone. Intelligence: Likely High (Shown to has a high IQ.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Spiritual Attacks. Key: DerpyLulu's Realm | Feepypasta Saga | True Self Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Feepypasta Category:Spirits Category:Sadists Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Ghosts Category:Sword Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Death Users Category:Plot Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers